


Darcy's day out

by Elsapie93



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Accidental Teleportation, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Other, Spoilers, accidental everything, accidental powers, spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsapie93/pseuds/Elsapie93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accidental water leak in Jane's lab, a freak accident involving some scientific equipment leaves Darcy with the power to teleport. Although she is unable to control it and finds herself in some sticky situations. Along the way she meets a lot of other marvel characters and hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy's day out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this idea kinda wouldn't leave me so I acted on it a wrote a fic. I have absolutely no idea how far this will go, but we'll see I have some pretty hilarious ideas, well I think they're hilarious anyway. Please enjoy.

"What the hell is going on"

Darcy wondered as she stood in the middle of a field, somewhere which was definitely not Jane's lab, where she had been standing just two seconds ago.

Jane had been working tirelessly, collecting data on the convergence or whatever she called it, to be honest Darcy wasn't really listening or rather Jane wasn't forming coherent sentences, so Darcy just switched off. However Jane had been in 'Science!' Mode, and as her friend and intern, it meant Darcy had to stick around to ensure Jane was fulfilling her basic needs. You know eating, sleeping, ect. Darcy didn't mind though, interning for Jane enabled her to see the world and some of the weird and wonderful things in it, or even from out of it, plus an endless supply of poptarts which was an added bonus.

It had been a particularly stressful day in the lab, a water pipe had burst and was in the process of drowning all tech and washing away all the physical notes Jane had scribbled over the course of the past 6 months. Jane was certainly frantic, rushing around trying to save whatever data she could, all the while constantly reminding Darcy of the last time she had lost all her data, albeit to S.H.I.E.l.D, but it was still a devastating blow.

"Yeah but that worked out in the end!" Darcy attempted to reassure, but to no avail as Jane just glared at her. "Okay so maybe this much water wasn't involved, but we found a way around it!" Darcy was still trying to remain positive in this shitty situation, " what about your back ups?" She asked, knowing Jane would probably have some, somewhere. Jane still frantic didn't reply, probably because she assumed Darcy would realise that Jane had no back ups of the notes she had hand written or the equipment that was currently being lost to the the flood.

The water was coming in faster than ever now, and Darcy thought maybe it was time to help, despite water having been pouring in for the last 10 minutes, and destroying most things in the lab, including her new shoes. At least her iPod was safe, she thought as she tucked it safely into the breast pocket of her denim jacket. Darcy joined in the mad scramble to get anything of importance out the lab before the water got to it. On the counter she spotted the weird device thingys that Jane and Erik had used in London to create those... What where they? Portals?.. Wormholes?.. Either way Darcy reached for one, not registering the pool of water surrounding it, and as if this day could not get any worse, a surge of electricity sent her flying backwards towards the wall. In that split second Darcy braced herself for an impact that never came.

Instead of her back hitting the wall like she had expected, she was thrown to the floor. "Ugh" Darcy grunted as she tried to regain the breath that was knocked out of her. She splayed her arms out to her side, to try and push herself back up, but something didn't add up. It wasn't the damp linoleum flooring that should have been beneath her, it was grass, or at least she was pretty sure it was grass. Realising she hadn't opened her eyes since she made impact, Darcy took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly. A blue sky peppered with wispy white clouds were where fluorescent lighting was before. "Huh?" She asked herself, looking around to see only grass and blue skies.

She pushed herself of the grass, wincing in pain, (she was sure she must have cracked a rib or two), and span on the spot, looking for any evidence of anyone or anything else around. "What the hell is going on"

Stuck in the middle of nowhere, Darcy tried to think of an explanation to her current whereabouts and how she got there. She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and checked her signal. None whatsoever. Great. Just great. She couldn't even check her built in gps because her lack of signal didn't even allow her access to the internet. Darcy let out an exasperated sigh, and began to make her way towards the nearest civilisation she was able to find.

She spotted a low stone wall and behind it, what seemed like a narrow country road. Darcy thought it was better than nothing and headed towards it. She hopped the wall, both feet landing on the dusty path, disturbing the dirt around her feet to rise into a small dust cloud before it settled on the ground again.

The road was so narrow she wasn't even sure it was a road at all, and perhaps it was maybe a footpath. Regardless Darcy continued her journey to civilisation, taking in the picturesque scenery and occasionally checking her phone for signal. About 10 minutes had passed and Darcy reached into her pocket to check her phone for the fifth time, looking down at it, frustrated that the little signal bar had made no effort to change, she failed to notice the oncoming tractor. It was too close to brake and not hit her, and as she looked up it was to late to jump out the way, not that she could, the path was so narrow for her to move anywhere and avoid it. The tractor was inches away and Darcy knew her death was imminent, again she closed her eyes and braced herself for impact, another impact that would never happen.

Suddenly the rumbling of the tractor's engine could no longer be heard and the distinct smell of manure no longer filled the country air. Darcy was sure she was dead at this point. Instead unmistakable grunts and the sound of body parts making contact with gym mats rang in Darcy's ears and the smell of sweat invaded her nostrils. Bewildered Darcy opened her eyes, it now becoming apparent that she was in a gym of sorts. Of course it wasn't just any gym, that was made clear, when she noticed, coming towards her and not appearing to slow down, was Captain freaking America, and it seemed he hadn't even registered her presence. He was running at such a speed looking straight through her as if his target was behind her, and within seconds his feet were of the ground and making contact with Darcy's torso.

The air in her lungs was knocked straight out of her for the second time in one day, and both her and Cap went flying backwards and toward the ground. They both landed with a thud and Darcy moaned in pain as Captain Rogers had rather gracefully landed right on top of her and had her pinned. If her last fall hadn't broken her ribs, this one certainly did, and who knew captain America was so bloody heavy?

Groaning and trying to gain her breath back, Darcy attempted to move from underneath the super solider, who was more concerned by the fact it wasn't Natasha Romanov he had pinned to the gym mat. Natasha Romanov who was now standing over them, eyebrow raised and a concerned look on her face. Managing to regain some of her breath, Darcy was able to grunt out a few words.

"Any chance you could get off of me? You're kinda crushing my rib cage" and without a second thought Steve rolled off her, using the momentum to get back to his feet.

By now the whole incident had attracted the attention of the entire population of the gym. As they were now all gathered around her exchanging questioning glances with one another, while she continued to lay on the ground, limbs sprawled out and her hair in her face. Her skirt had ridden up to well past her waist and her current position eventually dawned on her, as she realised that not only did she have her panties on display, but she had her panties on display to the entirety of what she could only assume were the new avengers. By this point her entire face was a rather striking shade of beetroot as she tried desperately to pull down her skirt back to where it was supposed to be, without causing more damage to her pride.

Steve extended an arm out to Darcy and helped her to her feet. Darcy was so riddled with embarrassment she couldn't look anyone in the eye, she smoothed the creases in her skirt, making a mental note to always wear pants from this day forward, as Steve and Natasha lead her to a bench, so she could sit down and gain composure.

"Hey I know you!" Natasha exclaimed as she remembered a file she had read about S.H.I.E.L.D's mission in New Mexico.

"You're Darcy Lewis, you're affiliated with Dr Foster, right?" Darcy just nodded, taking a sip from the bottle of water that Steve had handed her seconds before.

"Well Miss Lewis, care to explain how you got here" Steve questioned.

"Um.. Well.. To be honest I don't know" Darcy thought back to the tractor and how she believed she was mere moments from death, when all of a sudden she was being mowed down, not by a tractor, but by Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, aka the living legend, the first superhero. That being said it still felt like she had been hit by a tractor.

"I was in the lab, then in a field about to get hit by a tractor and then next thing I know I'm under Captain America" she joked, Steve blushed at the memory.

"So you have no idea how you got here at all?" Natasha reaffirmed, again Darcy was taking a sip from the water and could only respond with a nod. "Well are you alright? Are you hurt in anyway?" Natasha asked, giving Darcy the once over, checking for any injuries.

"Really only my pride." Darcy winced as Natasha's fingers lightly grazed her side, "and maybe a rib or two" Steve looked up at Darcy, guilt painted upon his expression.

"Uh yeah.. Sorry bout that" he laughed nervously. Darcy struggled out a laugh herself, but the pain in her ribs chastised her for it.

"it's really okay." She reassured "besides, it's not every day you can say you got taken down by captain America" at this Steve's blush had returned, god for someone as legendary as he was, he sure was modest.

"I'm sure you're used to it by now, being round Thor and all" Steve joked back.

"Nah!" Darcy scoffed "it's usually me who knocks him off his feet, you know? With my taser" she giggled despite the sharp pain in her chest and Steve let out a slight chuckle, Natasha looked nothing but impressed. "Anyway this has been fun and all, but I should probably get in contact with Jane. I'm sure she's worried"

It had finally dawned on her that even though her little adventure had only lasted at most half an hour, Jane was back at the lab, probably even more frantic than before, because not only did she have water pouring into her lab, threatening to destroy all her work, but the intern helping her had suddenly evaporated into thin air.

Darcy grabbed her phone from where it had landed after she was knocked off her feet by cap and checked once more for signal. Finally! A full bar! Darcy looked through her contacts and found Jane's name with a little telescope emoji next to it. At first she hesitated as her finger hovered over the call button. How on earth was she gonna explain all this to Jane. But then she remembered Jane was not only a lot smarter than her, but the two of them had seen a lot weirder things, namely a rather large and rather ripped space god named Thor.

The phone rang twice before Jane's panicked voice sounded through the speaker.

"Darcy! Where are you?! What happened!? Are you alright!?" She began.

"Hi Jane, it's alright I'm fine" Darcy tried to explain before Jane went off on a rant trying to piece together the puzzle on her end.

"You were here! And then you weren't! Do you have any idea how worried I've been!? Jane was practically yelling down the phone.

"Yeah I know, but Jane" Darcy tried to say before getting cut off.

"I mean I thought you were dead! Then I though maybe you had been taken by the byfrost, but the readings and patterns were all wrong, not like an Einstein Rosen bridge at all" Jane continued.

"Jane listen" Darcy tried to say but was interrupted again.

"You literally flew, and then you were gone" Jane was rambling now.

"Jane please" Darcy pleaded as Jane ranted on.

"I tried to contact S.H.E.I.L.D, and then remembered they don't exist anymore" Darcy rolled her eyes " I tried contacting Thor, but I guess he obviously has more important things to deal with on Asgard, I even tried calling Tony stark, but his snooty assistant wouldn't connect my call"

Darcy inhaled deeply causing her ribs to sting again, but she had to prepare her lungs so she could scream down the phone.

"JANE!" She yelled as loud as she could, and the other end went quiet. "Thank you" Darcy responded to her friends silence. "Look I don't know what happened exactly, but I'm good" Darcy looked around as the majority of the avengers had returned to their training, all except Steve and Natasha who were definitely eavesdropping on her conversation and making no effort to disguise that fact at all.

"I'm with the avengers" Darcy continued to explain.

"The avengers!?" Jane shrieked "is Thor there?" she then asked, shifting her tone from surprise to intrigue. Again Darcy rolled her eyes.

"No, Thor is not here" at that she heard a snort escape both Steve and Natasha, but when she looked back, Natasha was staring at the floor trying to conceal a grin and Steve was looking anywhere but Darcy's direction. Darcy's narrowed her eyes and returned to her conversation.

"I'm sure if I ask real nice, they'll bring me home" she turned back again and with a startled look on his face Steve nodded

"Oh yes of course, it'll be our pleasure" Steve stated.

"I'll be back before you know it! Don't you worry your little head Jane!" Darcy could clearly hear the sigh of relief escape her friends mouth

"Okay, well I'll see you soon Darce!"

"Yep! See ya!" And with that Darcy hung up the phone and placed it back in her jacket pocket.

She sat back down on the bench to recuperate from the days events. Darcy had hoped it would have been an easy work load for her when she woke up, because after having one too many margaritas, Darcy was feeling slightly fragile from a killer hangover. But then again, even working with Jane it was never an easy work load, let alone having been transported from place to place and floored by captain America. She closed her eyes again, only for a minute she promised herself, but in that minute she felt the air around her shift and the atmosphere of the room change.

Darcy opened her eyes and found herself in a rather grand room. Pillars were holding up the ceiling and there was gold, gold everywhere. A voice boomed from behind her.

"Who in all nine realms are you?"

Darcy spun around to see where the voice had come from, and glaring down at her, sat on a large golden throne, was an ageing man, with grey hair and an eye patch, who looked a lot like Thor, only a lot more intimidating.

"Ugh" Darcy threw her hands in the air and let out a frustrated moan. "For gods sake! Not again!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well please tell me what you think! And if you have any suggestions please let me know :)  
> Elsa xx


End file.
